messages
by lunarviolence
Summary: Highlights of their relationship via mobile. modern!au — zuko x katara
1. i

_MESSAGES BY LUNARVIOLENCE_

 **Summary:** Highlights of Zuko and Katara's relationship via mobile.

 **Author's Note:** this will be divided in to four or five parts maybe? idk but here are a few notes for this chapter:

1) katara is 13 and zuko is 15

2) no one has a crush on anyone...yet.

3) idk what app they're using lol the text format is a mess forgive me

4) review!

* * *

:: SUMMER 2013 ::

* * *

 **Three text messages from Katara**

 _Received 4:04 PM_

ZUKYY

I LUV U :3 PLZ LUV ME BACCKKLKK

BABBBYY U THERE?!

.

 **One text message from Zuko**

 _Received 4:06 PM_

Uh, Katara?

.

 **Two text messages from Katara**

 _Received 4:08 PM_

honey bear answer! :-(

do i light up ur worldzszsz? xox

.

 **One text message from Zuko**

 _Received 4:08 PM_

Uh, sure, shnookums...?

.

 **Four text messages from Katara**

 _Received 4:10 PM_

HOLY COW

I AM SO SORRY ZUKO

THAT WAS SOKKA OH MY GOSH HE STOLE MY PHONE AND

did you just call me 'shnookums' ?

.

 **One text message from Zuko**

 _Received 4:12 PM_

Sorry, Azula stole my phone too.

.

 **One text message from Katara**

 _Received 4:12 PM_

nice try but azula's with mai and ty lee right now

.

 **Four text messages from Zuko**

 _Received 4:13 PM_

Fuck.

I was going with the flow.

Not my fault you were suddenly calling me 'honey bear'

.

 **One text message from Katara**

 _Received 4:13 PM_

HEY I TOLD YOU IT WAS SOKKA

.

 **One text message from Zuko**

 _Received 4:14 PM_

Could've fooled me. I can imagine you typing like that.

.

 **One text message from Katara**

 _Received 4:15 PM_

UGH YOU ARE A MEAN PIG

.

 **One text message from Zuko**

 _Received 4:15 PM_

Nevermind. Now I see the one thing you and your brother don't have in common, shnookums.

.

 **Two text messages from Shnookums**

 _Received 4:15 PM_

shut up.

honey bear.

.

 **One text message from honey bear**

 _Received 4:16 PM_

Want some ice cream?

.

 **One text message from Shnookums**

 _Received 4:16 PM_

HECK YEAH

* * *

 **One text message from honey bear**

 _Received 9:15 PM_

Katara why are you flooding my Instagram with likes?

.

 **Three text messages from Shnookums**

 _Received 9:15 PM_

ZUZEEBOO DO NOT DISTURB ME RIGHT NOW! :/

wait wtf why is ur name 'honey bear' on tara's phone?

BRO WTF

.

 **One text message from honey bear**

 _Received 9:16 PM_

Hello Sokka

.

 **Six text messages from Shnookums**

 _Received 9:18 PM_

hey bro

WTF NO

YOU DONT JUST 'HEY' ME THIS IS SERIOUS WHY ARE YOU HOMEY BEAR

*honey

lmao homey bear kinda sounds cool

UGH SORRY ZUKO sokka hijacked my phone again

.

 **One text message from honey bear**

 _Received 9:16 PM_

Really? Didn't notice.

Anyway, he also hijacked your Instagram.

.

 **Four text messages from Shnookums**

 _Received 9:20 PM_

ugh

sorry lol he told me he was mad about me not telling him about the ice cream at your place so he decided to try to embarrass me by liking every pic on your account

now he's mad about you being honey bear

he makes me want to stab my leg

.

 **Two text messages from honey bear**

 _Received 9:21 PM_

...Goodnight, shnookums.

PS Why don't you put a passcode on your phone?

.

 **One text message from Shnookums**

 _Received 9:21 PM_

YOU CAN DO THAT?

* * *

:: WINTER 2013 ::

* * *

 **One text message from Shnookums**

 _Received 6:49 PM_

DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAAAAAN

.

 **One text message from honey bear**

 _Received 6:51 PM_

Bye Katara

.

 **One text message from Shnookums**

 _Received 6:52 PM_

OKAY BYYEEE

* * *

 **Four text messages from Shnookums**

 _Received 10:51 PM_

i wanna be elsa tho

wouldn't it be cool to have ice powers

pun not intended

do you think sokka would look pretty in an anna costume?

.

 **One text message from honey bear**

 _Received 10:55 PM_

I don't know, Katara. Oh my god, go to sleep.


	2. ii

_MESSAGES BY LUNARVIOLENCE_

 **Summary:** Highlights of Zuko and Katara's relationship via mobile.

 **Author's Note:** hello it's me and i'm still suffering because zutara isn't canon ha my heart is as salty as my tears.

1) katara is 14 and zuko is 16

2) i'm done with part iii so if you want me to update asap, please review!

* * *

:: SPRING 2014 ::

* * *

 **Four text messages from Katara**

 _Received 2:19 PM_

zuko

zuko

zuko

ZUKO

.

 **One text message from Zuko**

 _Received 2:20 PM_

What

.

 **Two text messages from Katara**

 _Received 2:21 PM_

suki told me you're dating mai?

is it true? why didn't you tell me?

.

 **One text message from Zuko**

 _Received 2:21 PM_

Uh, I was supposed to...

.

 **One text message from Katara**

 _Received 2:21 PM_

but...?

.

 **Four text messages from Zuko**

 _Received 2:25 PM_

I was busy

And I wanted you to meet her

Face to face

BY THE WAY, I knew about Jet a little later than the others

AND I FOUND OUT YOU WERE GOING STEADY WITH HIM THROUGH YOUR BROTHER TOO

.

 **One text message from Katara**

 _Received 2:26 PM_

that was different bc i knew you would've interrogated him the moment you met him so i had to make sure you were in a good mood that day

.

 **Three text messages from Zuko**

 _Received 2:26 PM_

And you thought it would be a good idea to ruin it?

Shit

Sorry

.

 **One text message from Katara**

 _Received 2:30 PM_

lol have fun with mai

.

 **Zuko is calling...**

Accept

Decline

.

 **Call accepted.**

.

 **Call ended.**

 _Call lasted: 09:04_

.

 **One text message from Katara**

 _Received 2:39 PM_

i trust you'll keep your promise

.

 **One text message from Zuko**

 _Received 2:40 PM_

Yes. Ice cream. Tomorrow, with Mai.

.

 **One text message from Katara**

 _Received 2:42 PM_

AND you'll get me as much ice cream as i want

.

 **One text message from Zuko**

 _Received 2:42 PM_

Yes, that too.

.

 **One text message from Katara**

 _Received 2:43 PM_

:)

* * *

:: SUMMER 2014 ::

* * *

 **Three text messages from Zuko**

 _Received 1:04 PM_

Mai broke up with me

I mean we were only dating but

Whatever

.

 **Six text messages from Katara**

 _Received 1:10 PM_

SORRY LATE REPLY OH SPIRITS I'M SO SORRY ZUKO :(

she was really nice tho

despite her cold demeanor

I MEAN SHE'S PRETTY

NOT ANYMORE!

omg i'm making it worse, aren't i?

.

 **Two text message from Zuko**

 _Received 1:11 PM_

Nah. You actually made me feel better.

Thanks, shnookums.

.

 **One text message from Katara**

 _Received 1:11 PM_

anything for your honor, my honey bear.

.

 **One text message from Zuko**

 _Received 1:12 PM_

HEY

* * *

:: FALL 2014 ::

* * *

 **Three text messages from HONOR**

 _Received 5:30 PM_

Katara?

Katara, are you okay?

Please talk to me.

.

 **One text message from HOPE**

 _Received 5:32 PM_

about what

.

 **One text message from HONOR**

 _Received 5:32 PM_

I know about Jet

.

 **One text message from HOPE**

 _Received 5:33 PM_

let me guess, sokka told you again?

as usual

.

 **One text message from HONOR**

 _Received 5:32 PM_

We're both just worried about you okay

Katara? Talk to me. Tell me everything.

I'm your friend right?

.

 **HOPE is calling...**

Accept

Decline

.

 **Call accepted.**

.

 **Call ended.**

 _Call lasted: 18:35_

.

 **One text message from HONOR**

 _Received 5:40 PM_

Feel better okay?

Just remember, I'll always be here for you.

Wherever and whenever, call me.

.

 **One text message from HOPE**

 _Received 5:43 PM_

thanks zuko

i'm so glad to have met you

.

 **Two text messages from HONOR**

 _Received 5:44 PM_

I told you before, didn't I?

No matter what, you keep finding something to fight for.

.

 **One text message from HOPE**

 _Received 5:44 PM_

you did but then i found out you got that quote from The Last of Us

dork

.

 **Three text messages from HONOR**

 _Received 5:45 PM_

AND IT'S A COOL QUOTE

AND A COOL GAME

Anyway, just keep that in mind, will you?

.

 **Three text messages from HOPE**

 _Received 5:45 PM_

i know, zuko. you told me that like 10 times already.

and yes. i promise.

i also said that quote to you before, remember?

.

 **One text message from HONOR**

 _Received 5:46 PM_

You did

.

 **Two text messages from HOPE**

 _Received 5:46 PM_

well

did you find it yet?

.

 **One text message from HONOR**

 _Received 5:50 PM_

I think so.


End file.
